Little Boy, Lost in the Dark
by Sakura Ringo
Summary: When Kid is found unconscious in the library, he is discovered to have amnesia! Can Maka bring him back, or will Kid run away from the past? Will Maka realize her true feelings for Kid? Will Gopher think much on this matter? Or will he happily watch the destruction of Kid? And what will become of Kid? Thank you so much for reading!
1. 1: Amnesia

**Gopher**

Outside the giant mansion, Gopher stood next to Noah.

"Are you ready?" Noah asked

"Of course, Noah-sama."

"Good. Have you got all the materials?"

"Yes."

Gopher flew up to a window on the second floor. He broke open the window, and just as planned, only Kid paid attention.

"You," Kid started.

Gopher ran and Kid followed, not to far behind. Quickly, the chase leaded to the streets.

"Get back here! You'll pay for ruining the symmetry of my house!"

Before long, they were at the DWMA. Gopher ran to the library and stopped by an open window.

"You fool," Gopher said.

"You're the fool for ruining my house!"

"You're the one who came unarmed."

Gopher then threw a small smoke bomb at Kid. It stuck to his sleeve, and immediately release smoke. Gopher jumped out the window and closed it behind him. He knew Kid would try to escape, but he also knew there was no time. The moment after he closed the window, he heard a body drop to the ground.

"Perfect," he said, as he the smoke cleared out and opened the window.

**Maka**

As she searched the library for books that morning with Soul, she wasn't expecting what she would find. She turned a corner into another aisle of books, when she saw Kids unconscious, seeming lifeless body.

"Soul! Get over here!" she screamed in horror.

They dragged the unconscious Kid to the infirmary. There were absolutely no clues as to why he was unconscious or as to why he was in the library at the DWMA.

"Should he be waking up soon?" Asked Maka.

"It's not very clear at the moment, he could be asleep any where from days to years."

**Gopher**

Two weeks passed, and it was time for stage two. Gopher snuck into the infirmary at night, once everyone was gone. He brought the only cure to the poison he had planted two weeks earlier. It was all apart of the plan.

He poured the cure into his mouth and escaped quickly before he could be caught.

**Maka**

"Hey Maka," Soul started as he walked into the kitchen, where Maka was making lunch, "I just heard Kid woke up, should we go visit him?"

They met up with the rest of their group on the way there. Apparently, they had all gotten the news.

When they arrived, no one was in the room but Kid. He was in a bed, sitting up and staring out the window. He noticed that they were there when the door shut.

"Hey Kid," said some of them.

"Hello," he replied

"C'MON KID! WHERE'S ALL YER ENERGY? AREN'T HAPPY TO BE AWAKE?" Shouted Black*Star. Maka then Maka chopped him, leaving him on the ground, unconscious. Kid seemed a little thrown-off, even scared.

"A little too much action for right now?" Said Soul.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just kinda surprised easy because I've been asleep so long." It was a terrible excuse.

"You seem a little sad, is everything okay?" Asked Maka

"It's just the coma," Kid said as he looked out the window. There was some silence and a sudden sigh.

"You sure it's just the coma?"

"Yeah,"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He seemed a little annoyed over the subject. Nygus finally walked back into the room.

"How long have you been here?" She asked them.

"Ten minutes or so," said Maka

"Has Kid been talking with you?"

"Yeah, he has. Why wouldn't he?"

"He refused to talk to people this morning."

"What? Why?"

"He would rather not talk about it, but… He has amnesia."

* * *

**Sorry about that lame first chapter... It WILL get better! I promise you!**


	2. 2: Please, Don't Cry

**Maka**

"You mean he doesn't know who we are?!" Half the group shouted

"He may have forgotten you, but there's no way he forgot me, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!"

"I did," he said, clearly annoyed.

"That's impossible! All that happened to him was a little bit a coma-poison, that couldn't of affected him that much! This has to be a joke," exclaimed Soul.

"Well, I'm sorry. I _definitely_ tried to forget you all, _if _I even knew you."

"As you can see, he's not very happy about having no memories," said Nygus.

"Well, if we can't give him his old memories now, let's just give him new ones!" Said Patti, excited.

"That's a great idea!" Said Maka

They spent several hours together, taking Kid to old landmarks, creating new memories and hoping to bring back old ones. Often they asked him if anything came back, but it was the same no every time. They continued on their day when out of nowhere, Patti asked a question.

"So where's Kid gonna stay tonight?"

"What do you mean? He'll be staying with us," said Liz.

"I think Patti has a point," said Maka

"I do?"

"Kid should stay with whom he feels most comfortable with."

"I guess that makes sense," said Liz

"So Kid, whom do you feel comfortable with?"

He stood there and thought for a while.

"You," Kid pointed at Maka.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Looks like I'm staying with you guys tonight," said Soul to Liz and Patti

**The Boy Without Memories**

The nameless boy stayed with a girl he did not know that night. She tried to convince him that he knew her, but he was doubtful.

"I'm just not sure I belong with you," He said.

It broke her heart.

**Maka**

She brought Kid to the apartment.

"You can stay here as long as you like."

"Okay."

Maka made dinner, which consisted of pasta and salad. He slowly ate it, taking in the new surroundings.

"Is there anything you'd like to do tonight?"

"I don't know."

"How about a movie?"

"Sure…"

After diner they sat together and watched 'Lost Memories 2: The Adventure to Bring Back What Was Lost', Kid's choice, from just picking up a random movie. He seemed to be focused on other things, but what else could there be to focus on? He had no memories. Maka wondered what he was thinking about until he broke the silence.

"Maka,"

"Yes, Kid?"  
"Do I really know you? Or is it a lie?"

"Of course you do, why else would I take you in?"

Once the movie ended the two continued on the subject.

"It just feels like I don't know you."

"Of course it doesn't, you have amnesia."

"I know… It just feels like I would know someone else."

"You know me, everyone from today, and all the other people from the DWMA. That's it."

"I'm just not sure I belong with you." With that, he walked into Soul's (Well, now his) room.

Maka sat in her room alone, feeling lonelier than ever before. Was it because she lost a friend?

After a while she went to go check on Kid. He was asleep, but Maka stayed there for a bit.

She began to cry.

**Gopher**

Stage three began. He located Kid at Maka and Soul's apartment. This time he had to be quieter.

The window was unlocked so Gopher opened it and went in. Kid's face disgusted him.

_How could Noah-sama love him more than me?_

"Great. Another. And who are you and how long have I known you?"

"I'm Gopher, _your younger brother_. They're lying you know," Gopher told him.

"Yeah, I've had this feeling I don't belong with them."

"You don't. They took you away from me. They also took away your memories to ensure you wouldn't come back. They thought I'd never find you." The lies Gopher told didn't hurt him.

"Oh, really?" He said sarcastically.

"All I have to say right now is, if you want to know more, meet me behind this building three days from tomorrow at midnight. But for now, don't tell anyone. They'll kill me. Just keep up the act until then. Okay?"

"Okay."

Gopher flew back out.

_Perfect._ _Noah-sama will be proud._

**Death the Kid**

That night, while the boy without memories slept, Kid, the real one, the with memories, dreamt. He dreamt of Maka walking into the room and seeing the amnesiac Kid, the boy without memories. He dreamt her crying. He wanted to tell her "It's okay, I'm right here, it's okay, Maka, don't cry," and hug her, let her know it really was fine. Let her know he really was there. But he couldn't. Because he wasn't right there. And it wasn't fine. He was forgotten. Forgotten and lost for an eternity.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I don't own anything! Please review! It only takes a minute or two! Thanks!**


	3. 3: The Descent to Darkness

**The Boy Without Memories**

The third night came quickly, and The Boy Without Memories decided he would go and see what the boy really wanted. It was just too great of an offer. It was obvious what the offer was going to be.

"I see you came," said Gopher.

"Yeah, I did."

"I can see you trust me."

"Well, I don't know who to trust right now. I just came to see your offer."

"Of course," Gopher pulled out a yellow pill. "This should restore your memories."

"Should it? Then why hasn't the academy given me one?"

"Because these can only restore your _real_ memories. As I told you before, they're lying to you," he handed it to The Boy Without Memories. "Take it before the end of the month, a week from now. Meet me back here then, if you took it."

When he got back to the apartment, he went to his room and put the bright, yellow pill on the desk. He went back to bed, but didn't sleep. He waited for morning, and went to the kitchen. He found Maka there.

"Good morning," she said

"Good morning," he repeated. Silence was all that was left after that.

**Maka**

As they walked to school, she was holding back tears. It pained Maka every time she saw the amnesiac Kid. Everyday when they arrived, Kid stayed with Maka. It was obvious he only trusted her, but it was also very obvious he still didn't know her. The last time anyone else heard something from him was back on the first day, when he pretended to have memories in the infirmary. Maka insisted that he talked, but then he would just talked to her.

He seemed to be focused on something else, he was never paying attention. Everyday that passed was the same. And with everyday that passed, her friend seemed less and less lifeless. Repeating the same routine, never talking, it just wasn't healthy. The same excuse was used everyday.

"Kid, why don't you talk to anyone any more?"

"I don't feel like it. I have nothing to say."

* * *

A few passed until Maka finally decided to force Kid to spend time with their friends. She went into his room.

"Kid, we're-" a bright yellow caught her eye on the desk. She walked over and picked it up.

"What is this?" She said, holding the pill.

"That," he lied, "That's a pill Nygus gave me to restore my memories."

"Why haven't you taken it yet?"

"Because, what if it doesn't work? What if it gives me false memories? What if it's some sort of a trap? What if it kills me? I don't want to take that chance."

"How long have you had this?" She began to tear up.

"Seven days."

"I'm starting to think that you just don't care! That you want nothing to do with us!"

"What do you mean?"

"You refuse to talk with everyone, you refuse to spend time with everyone, and you refuse to get your memories back! Even after they're served to you on a silver platter! You, you're such a jerk!" She shouted. She ran out of the apartment. As she ran through the streets, she was crying.

**The Boy Without Memories**

He felt like he did the worst by not having taken the pill yet. Gopher had said these pills could only restore _real_ memories. He would find out who the _real_ liar was. Maka had stormed off hours ago, and he felt he owed it to her to get his memories back.

He picked up the pill. As he was putting it in his mouth, a strange urge told him not to do it. He pushed the voice away. It was only his fears of losing Maka. Or so he thought. He swallowed.

**Death the Kid**

Once again, the lost mind was dreaming. He dreamt of the lost boy picking up the pill. He had no control.

"Don't do it!" Kid screamed.

It was too late. The pill was swallowed. He felt himself being erased. Gone. Just like that. Gone.

**Kai**

The memories filled his mind. He remembered everything. Everything the pill told him to remember, that is. He remembered growing up with his younger brother Gopher. He remembered always being pushed to the ground by everyone, especially by the DWMA. He would always stick up for his brother. He remembered the only two people he could trust: Gopher… and Noah. He remembered Noah taking them in. Them finally having power. It all came.

All the lies. All the hatred. All in that instant.

"So Maka was the liar." He said. He was angry. And he finally knew how to get back. With a pen, some paper, and lies, he left a note. With that, he walked out. Kid, now Kai walked away.

**Gopher**

He stood in behind the apartment building waiting for Kid. Scratch that, waiting for Kai. A figure could be seen from a distance, walking his way.

"Let's go home, Gopher." Kai said.

**Maka**

She had been at a park for the past few hours, alone. Once it was getting dark, she left to go home. Maka figured she shouldn't put so much stress on Kid. He had been questioning everything for a while. It was wrong of her to accuse Kid of not caring.

_He has absolutely no reference, so it's only right of him to question everyone. _She thought.

She opened the door.

"Kid! Kid, I'm sorry."

No response

"Kid are you here?"

The air carried no sound.

"Kid?"

And there stood the note. On the table.

_It seems all I_

_can do is hurt_

_people like this._

_I've decided to end this._

_Obviously, my memories_

_aren't coming back._

_I took the pill and nothing._

_Tell everyone I said_

_goodbye._

"Kid… He didn't… No… He couldn't have…" Her face was wet once again. Trails of salty water reached her chin.

"Kid!" She screamed into the night.

* * *

She ran to Gallows Manor to find Soul, who was staying there while kid stayed at their apartment. With the note in hand and tears falling, she finally made it. When she knocked, Soul answered. She had decided to only tell Soul, it may be too much for Liz and Patti right now.

"Maka? Maka, what wrong?" Soul asked.

"Are Liz and Patti here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We can't talk here then. Come with me."

They walked to the park, now abandoned. The moonlight reflected on the metal armrests of the benches and the air was still.

"What is it, Maka?"

"This," she handed him the note. Soul read it quickly.

"No," He said. "How could this be?"

"It's my fault. I rushed him too much. I found a pill that could restore his memories in his room, and he told me that he had it for a week. I got angry that he wouldn't have tried it yet, and yelled at him and accused him of not caring. I ran out, and I came back and found this note."

"Maka, he may not be dead, you know, we can go find out."

* * *

At the Death Room, Maka showed the note to Lord Death.

"Oh dear," said Lord Death.

"Could you look for his soul?"

"Of course." Lord Death tried to locate the soul, but there was nothing.

"I, I can't find his soul."

"Does that mean…?"

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

They had given Lord Death some time alone to recover from what they thought had happened. As they walked home in the rain, it was silent, until:

"I can't believe he would just leave us like that," said Maka.

"Maka, I don't believe it either. Nor will anyone else. But as much as I would hate to say it, we'll need to move on."

"Soul,"

"Maka, we have to, we can't just live on and focus on this for months."

Maka began to cry again. Soul hugged her. They stood together in the rain for an hour.

* * *

**Author's Note: I actually had the first three chapters written for weeks... now I just gotta figure out chapter four... Anyways, please review! It only takes a minute, and it'll make me smile!**


	4. 4: The Yellow That Hides the White

**Maka**

She hadn't talked much since the night of the note. The entire school was nearly silent, including Black*Star, for a couple weeks, but like Soul said, they needed to move on. But Maka couldn't move on. She was stuck thinking about Kid. She was stuck thinking it was her fault. And one day, Soul was sick of it.

"Maka, I told you to move on."

"I know."

"Yeah, I expect you to know, but currently your wasting your life thinking about a dead man! You may still go on missions and go to school, but beyond that, you only eat once a day! And you lock yourself in your room! Two months is too long Maka. We all know you're in pain. Just move on!"

What had caused this? Jealousy.

Soul realized what he had just said.

"Maka, I, I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

"No, Soul. Your right. I should move on. I should go out. I should eat more." She said. Somehow, that statement lead to them going out to dinner together. It was probably the whole eat, move on, and go out put all together in one sentence…

They sat together at a table for two. Maka wasn't ready, but she faced the truth: she had to move on. Kid, no matter how you looked at it, was long gone. She tried to stay cheerful, and it was working. She just focused on herself and Soul. They conversed a bit, but the conversations were short. But at the same time, it seemed like nothing would go wrong.

But then again, that's how things always seem once you've hit the worse.

**Gopher**

Once he and Kai had arrived 'home', they needed to change his appearance, a disguise. His soul had already been shaded red when the pill took effect, so there was no need to hid his soul. Only his hair and outfit.

Being the clever rats they were, Noah and Gopher had made a simple hair dye free of toxins. His hair, now blond, no longer showed the lines of sanzu. The hardest part of the disguise over, they moved on to the outfit.

Kid was officially Kai. They no longer shared the same appearance.

Not only that, but Kai had magic. It was something hidden in one of the few pills they had poisoned Kid with. Yes, there was more than one.

Kai had told Gopher the whole story of the time he was an amnesiac. And finally they reached the part about the note.

"That's hilarious!" Said Gopher.

"She deserved it for lying. And what the DWMA tried to do."

This wasn't the boy Gopher had to spy on for four months. He cared about his friends. He protected them, and it was evident he had the slightest crush on Maka. Gopher thought about what Kid was now for the slightest second. And for that slight second, he felt terrible.

_I can't just feel terrible about what I did. We're capturing Maka soon. I have to stay strong. _Thought Gopher

Two and a half months later, they were ready to get the next mission started: capture or kill Maka Albarn.

"Got everything?"

"I've got the search equipment, and the dagger."

Gopher used the GPS to find where exactly Maka was on this night. At a restaurant with Soul, it was going to be of a challenge. She was armed. The plan went on anyway.

**Maka**

They had been enjoying dessert on their second date. They had started dating officially after that night. Maka had finally moved on. She was dating Soul.

Suddenly, there was a crash and glass on the ground, a window broken. Everyone, in fear, left. Everyone but Soul and Maka.

A blond-hair boy and a black-haired boy. When only Maka and Soul where the only customers left, the battle began. It was slow at first, but Soul and Maka knew when there was someone they had to defeat. Especially by their red souls.

"Why are you here?" Soul asked.

"We're here for her soul." Gopher announced.

"I'll never let you have her soul."

Gopher and Kai mainly used magic. Kai had crafted a sword out of magic. As they attacked, the yellow carpeted floor was turning red. All of them paid little attention to their injuries. Until Kai suddenly appeared behind Maka with a dagger.

**Kai**

The girl had been slowed down by every cut. And he finally pulled out the dagger and got behind Maka. He put it against her neck.

"Don't do it!" Shouted Soul. Gopher, he stayed quiet.

Just about to apply force, a sudden migraine hit him. Gripping his head from the pain, he dropped the dagger and fell to the ground.

"Kai!" Gopher shouted. He ran to the collapsing boy.

"Maka, get out of here." Soul said with urgency.

"Soul, I won't go without you." said Maka.

"I'll fight them off."

_Sitting there in class, he glanced over to Maka. She was interested in the lesson. Kid wasn't, he had already learned this, and he didn't need to review this lesson for the sixth time. She was smiling. _A memory?

"Get out!" Kai shouted.

_Late at night, Kid was walking out in the streets. He had just failed a mission, he wanted to think about what went wrong. He was alone until he met up with Maka. They hadn't been expecting this meet up, but they enjoyed it at first. Kid was serious and seemed a little disappointed in himself, but Maka's tender smile cheered him up. _Another one?

"Maka, leave, get out!" Soul shouted it.

"I can't leave you. I don't want to lose you too!"

"Seriously, Maka it's not cool! Leave before it's too late."

"Not unless you come with."

"I won't. They might chase us."

"Then I'm staying."

Gopher threw a black, magic disk at Maka. Soul jumped in front of her, protecting her once again. An armada of black was thrown at them. Soul took them all. He, like Kai, collapsed. Maka wasn't going to stand for this.

"Leave him alone!"

"What are you going to do?" Gopher said, picking up the dagger.

**Death the Kid**

He regained control of his body for a short quick second. He watched in horror as Maka was about to be cut to pieces by a maniac. He stood up, and walked over to Gopher with absolutely no strength or balance.

"Oh, good, your up." Gopher said. Over in Maka's eyes, he saw fear, he needed to stay strong. He took the dagger from Gopher. Maka ran out with Soul.

It all went black.

**Gopher**

"Don't do it!" Soul shouted. Gopher had nothing to say. He hated this boy. Kid got all the attention from Noah. He decided that he had to carry over the plan. When Kai suddenly collapsed, he needed to scream. It was part of the plan. Just like the pills poisoned by magic, stealing his trust and memories. Gopher had to pretend to care about Kai.

"Kai!" He shouted as he ran to him. Maka and Soul continued their conversation on having Maka leave. The stubborn girl was an idiot.

And as he picked up the dagger, he felt proud. He was going to be the one to carry out Noah's expectations. Not Kid. Finally him. Until the dagger was ripped out his hands.

"You miserable excuse of a person. Your fights are pointless. You're only wearing yourself out. After this, you'll be nothing. Your mind gone forever." Gopher shock Kid with the same magic that was in the memory pill. It was sure to keep Kai in .

* * *

**I hope this chapter ****wasn't a let down... I'm sorry if it was! I'll do better next time! I'm just trying to tell my story and keep all you interested!**


	5. 5: Lost Mind's Nightmare

**Death the Kid**

He awoke with a sudden jolt. His vision very blurry, he rubbed his eyes. Still blurry. Where was he? It didn't seem like anywhere he knew, but then again, he couldn't see. He got out of the bed he was in and tried to find a door. His hand hit a swirled piece of metal. _Found it_. He opened the door and suddenly he could see clearly. It was Maka's apartment. Well, the living room at least. Maka was sitting alone on the couch.

"Maka?"  
"Go away."  
"What?"  
"GO AWAY YOU TRAITOR!" She turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Maka, I'm sorry," he started.

"I don't care. You killed Soul."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, you did."

"I couldn't have."

"Oh, but you did Kid. Or should I call you Kai?"  
"Maka, that wasn't me!"

"Your stronger than that Kid! You shouldn't have trusted the lies they gave you."  
"It's not my fault." She turned away. "Maka," he reached for her hand. She jerked it away.

What was this? Most definitely not the end. Simply a cruel nightmare left to haunt the lost mind.

**Maka**

With Soul in her arms, and her legs constantly moving without stop on that cold evening, she finally reached their apartment. Soul was in terrible condition, but she knew he had to rest as soon as possible, and, face it, the bouncing arms of a 15-year-old, running girl weren't the easiest place to rest. The DWMA was too far. Soul, by some miracle, was still awake. And he was going to be for hours.

"Soul, get some sleep," said Maka.

"I can't."

Throughout the night, Maka stayed in Soul's room. He constantly looked up at her, trying to let her know he's fine. The silence was kept until finally, Soul broke it.

"I guess you were fine to stay."

"I told you."

"But you should've left, it could've been worse. Why didn't you leave?"  
"I already told you, I couldn't lose you too. Especially not you."

"But what if you were to die?"

"Then I'd be with Kid, and I would still know your fine." The thought secretly did make her happy. To die and see Kid again, but she still had to pretend, and become indifferent on the subject of him.

"Maka, just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"That I won't lose you the way we all lost Kid."

"I promise." Soul passed out from exhaustion shortly after that statement. Maka didn't want to be the person to make everyone feel terrible, so she promised Soul that. Even if she wanted to be with Kid more.

**Gopher**

At the restaurant, now burning down, Gopher picked up the unconscious boy. As he flew out, he caught a glimpse of the running girl. Her black dress gained a slight red hue from the boy in her arms. For that moment, they were alike. They both carried a reddened body, and they both wished for someone. What they wished and whom they wished for was different, but they both wished. Realizing that, Gopher looked down to the blond boy's face, and instantly hated the color yellow.

**Kai**

When they had gotten back, Noah scolded them both, but mainly Gopher, for having failed so badly.

"Man, he is angry," Kai said after Noah finally left.

"We did fail."  
"But what does he expect? We planned to get the girl unarmed; she was armed, so we weren't prepared. End of story."

"Can't you show more respect? He did take you in after all."  
"You mean us."

"Right, us."

**Gopher**

Later that night, Noah had pulled Gopher away.

"What were you thinking, shocking him with the magic?"  
"I'm sorry, Noah-sama, I just tried to find a quick solution."

"Then use the extra pills." Gopher had forgotten about them.  
"I'm sorry, I wanted a faster solution."  
"That 'faster solution' is simply suspicious, first your teammate protects the enemy, and next you attack him."  
"I was worried he might tell them who he was."  
"That's a little hard for a mind that can no longer speak."

"I'm sorry. I thought too carelessly, I decided that a shock might be the best because it would've taken effect faster and last longer."

"Don't ever make that mistake again." Noah said in an extremely menacing voice. As he walked away, Gopher stood alone, outside. He stared up to the stars and imagined all the other people looking at the stars.

**Maka**

That morning, she woke up early, only to find herself still in the chair she had sat in the previous night while Soul was awake. He was still fast asleep, and who knew how long he would be sleeping for. Maka got up and walked out of the room. She realized was still in her ruined black dress and changed into better-suited clothes for school. She didn't want to pull to much attention to this incident. It was still confusing.

"Blair, I'm heading out. Keep an eye on Soul." But then she saw the cat asleep on the couch. "Better leave her a note." She said.

At school, Soul's seat was empty. No one questioned why. They had all heard about the restaurant burning down. They didn't know too many details, but they did know that Soul and Maka were there. After classes, various students asked Maka about the details, and she told them most. The only detail she left out: when the boy suddenly protected her.

"Wow, that sounds so fun!" Shouted Patti.

"But it wasn't, Soul got hurt, wouldn't that be not-fun if your partner were to get hurt?" Liz said to Patti.

"Yeah, I guess. But at least she gets some action." The two had only been used once since the disappearance/death of Kid. They went on a mission with Kilik, but they hadn't had a real partner yet.

"So, what did they look like?" Liz asked.

"Huh?"

"The two boys."  
"Oh, well one had black hair and purple eyes, and the other… Blond hair and yellowish-gold eyes. Kinda like Kid's eyes."

"We'll keep an eye out for them."

"What do you mean?"

"They're obviously coming back. They didn't get what they wanted."

"Right."

**Gopher**

Gopher was looking for Kai for a half-hour now.

"Kai!" He yelled into the forest. _Where has he gone now?_ The guy was hard to handle. He would go for a stroll in the forest and not return for hours. It was often a problem, because he could wander off and find out who he is… Or was…

"Kai!" He repeated for the thousandth time today. _I hope he hasn't wandered too far off… _Gopher finally found him. He was in a tree playing with a cat.

"Kai! Get down here!" Kai seemed a little ticked off by his little brother ordering him around, but he came down anyway.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"I thought maybe we should try and get the girl once more."  
"I think we should do it tomorrow, the moon will be new and there'll be less light."

"Of course." Gopher knew it was just Kai being lazy. Gopher was set going with or without Kai anyway. Who needed tomorrow? Why not do it today?

**Maka**

"Soul, Blair, I'm home!" She said as she opened the door to the apartment.

"Maka!" Blair shrieked cheerfully. "Where have you been? I had no idea where you were all day!"  
"Didn't you read the note? I was at school. How's Soul?"  
"Oh him? He's been boring all-day, just sleeping and sleeping. I doubt he's even breathing."  
"WHAT!"

"Relax, I said I doubt. I never checked or anything."

Maka went and checked in with Soul. He was still breathing, but it was weak, like his pulse. She should've taken him to a doctor.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I hope your enjoying the story! Thanks for reading this far! Please review what you think so far! I have a few announcements, so feel free to leave if you don't care. **

**First off, I posted a poll on my profile. I just want to know which chapter has been your favorite so far.**

**Second, this chapter was for build up. Sorry it's uneventful.**

**Next, I have an instagram account for Soul Eater/my fanfiction ****account. You can find that no my profile too.**

**Lastly, I hope to see you next chapter!**


	6. 6: Target Acquired?

**Maka**

As Soul lay in the same bed as Kid had months ago, Maka worried.

"Is he going to be okay?"  
"Of course," Nygus said. "He'll be unconscious indefinitely, but he's still alive and will be for quite awhile."

"Okay." She sat next to him for hours until Liz and Patti came.

"Hey Maka, we heard about Soul." Liz said as she closed the door.

"He's going to be fine."  
"That's great. How long will he be out?"  
"No one knows."

"Oh. Maka, we know it's going to be hard. But just look at it like this: He's lucky. And so are you. You're going to see him again." Liz was right, they were lucky. Liz and Patti lost their meister to amnesia and death. At least Maka was going to see Soul once again.

"Let's go home," Maka said with a slight smile on her face.

The three walked to Maka's apartment. A forth of the way there, the painful silence was broken.

"Would you like us to stay with you tonight?"

"It's fine, you don't have to."

"C'mon Maka! It'll be real fun!" Patti exclaimed with genuine excitement.

"I guess."

**Gopher**

The boy passed nearly an hour flying in the sky looking for the girl. He didn't bother to look inside buildings. He had only looked in her empty apartment and realized she was out. He also realized she would be out in the streets at some point, so he waited. He waited until the girl finally appeared… With two other girls.

"Not again," he mumbled as he flew down.

He was quickly noticed.

"Hey Sis, What do you think that is?" Patti asked in her typical childish manner.

"I don't know"  
"Maybe it's a giant bird!"  
"I don't know. Maka, what do you think it is?"

"I can't tell…" She noticed Gopher was getting closer. The "bird" was going to hit them. "Get out of the way!" They all jumped to the walls of the nearby buildings. Gopher landed on the hard street, barely harmed. He look Maka in the eyes.  
"You," She started.

"Funny, people tend to say that to me a lot."

"Maka is this one of them?"  
"It is." Liz looked over to Patti.

"Weapon form."

"Okay!"

**Maka**

It only took a few shots from Patti, and he fell down to the ground. He was weaker this time.

"I won't let you beat me again."  
"I didn't do it this time, but it's too late, your done." A final shot was fired and he was unconscious. The boy looked weaker too, almost as if he was being starved. It was obvious he had to be working for someone, someone harsh. A person wouldn't normally have so much motivation to get something done and starve himself or herself at the same time. So his master was starving him. The poor child.

"Let's take him to the academy."  
"What? Why! He'll try to blow the place up!" Liz stated in fear.

"What if he learns like Crona? What if he sees the light?"  
"What if he doesn't, and he tries to kill you, or all of us?"  
"Let's let Lord Death decide."

The boy had been put in a small cell like Crona, and his fate was to be decided soon.

"Why do you trust him? He tried to kill you. Twice." Liz continued to ask her day after day.

"Crona tried to kill me too. Why not trust him?" She repeated word-for-word every time Liz asked her the question.

The apartment was empty, Blair was off with Spirit lately and Soul was still asleep. He had wakened up earlier, but it was only for five minutes. The remaining five had only heard about it. Maka felt lonelier than ever with Soul gone too. Not only that but she had a reoccurring nightmare.

_She stood in a classroom of the DWMA with Soul and Kai. "You can take his soul." The words of Lord Death rang through her head. In other words: she got to kill Kai. As Soul flew into her arms, she readied for the swing. Just as she was swinging, Kai's hair changed from blond to black. A smile appeared on his face. "Maka..."_

At that moment, she would jump up and fall out of bed. She would quickly distract herself by visiting Gopher.

**Gopher**

"Gopher?" Maka said to him through the iron door.

"Go away."  
"Gopher, have you eaten yet?" Silence. "Gopher, please eat."  
"I won't."

"Why not?"  
"I have disappointed Noah-sama."

"Gopher…"  
"What is it now?"  
"Have you ever been treated kindly?"  
"What do you mean? Kindness is for weaklings."  
"I'll take that as a no."

"Why do you stay with Noah if he treats you badly? You could be here with us."  
"You mean to say you're being nice? You shove me in a prison cell and leave me here for weeks! Is _that_ what you call kindness?" It had already been three weeks. No word on Gopher had been said. It was as if the only person who remembered him was Maka. She brought him the food, she talked to him.

"I know that you feel forgotten, but we care."  
"_You_ care." He suddenly realized that was the first time. The first time someone cared.

"Right?" He asked. With that sudden realization, he wanted sudden confirmation.

"Of course." It felt nice.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading so far! I really enjoy seeing all the views, it makes me happy. Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't much of a let down... This chapter was mainly for build-up for an epic ending none of you will ever see coming (I hope...) and yeah... Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**In other news, I'm writing some other ****stories right now and hope you read them, currently my main focus is this and the one-shot I'm working on so yeah...**

**Thanks again!**


	7. 7: Guilt and Kindness

**Gopher**

He felt true happiness for the first time along with discomfort. Soul was still being watched over by the DWMA, so Maka insisted that Gopher stayed with her. He, like Crona, was accepted and was allowed to stay, so long as someone kept an eye on him. Maka became that keeper, and Gopher was relieved. Until he saw the room he was staying in.

It was the same room where he had visited the amnesiac Kid and tricked the boy into Noah's trap. It is something you could call Gopher's fault, but then again, the boy had been raised on the wrong side. His actions were questionable, he even began question them himself. Such as '_Why was I such a fool to listen to that man' _but that won't be fore awhile.

Maka showed him the room, and another first: guilt. It may have been Noah's trap, but it was Gopher who carried it out. And that was the only memory of that room.

"Why do you trust me?" He asked.

"You remind me of someone I could trust."  
"But I tried to kill you!" Gopher screeched. He wasn't used to being trusted by his victims. Not only that, but he began to question everything.

"But it's obvious you feel bad about it, and we all have to take chances sometimes." It seemed Maka was putting in a real effort to stay calm.

"But I," he began to repeat.

"Gopher, it's fine if you don't do it again." She smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"But, I, Kid…" He began to mutter quietly in the dark room.

_Never mind this! I'm stronger! I've got to snap out of this. I've got to serve Noah. I'm finally free._

But he couldn't snap out of it. The guilt took over, like it does with every other human: it consumes you, and causes you to want justice. But what was it that gave Gopher guilt?

**Kai**

Kai was finally on his own. No one to tell him what to do. The world could be his. Everything was in the perfect condition: Noah dead, a cold heart, and a soul tainted red like the blood of those he killed.

Noah had died shortly after the disappearance of Gopher. He really should've seen it coming; he did create the monster after all.

Nearly three weeks earlier, Noah had gone to retrieve his 'tool' and when he came back:

"They killed him," he lied.

"And you did nothing?"

"Who cares? He was a failure, I'm sure we can agree on that"

"Don't you talk about Gopher that way."

"What can you do about it? You're just as weak as him."

"What can I do? Well," Kai said as he sneakily pulled a small dagger out of his pocket, but Noah quickly noticed it.

"What a shame, and I thought I would actually be able to keep my collection without the book. It was a good experiment though." As he began to grab the book, Kai stabbed him in the heart. As the man dropped to the ground, he began to laugh maniacally.

"Perfect," Noah said with a smile on his face.

**Gopher**

The boy was still living with Maka weeks later. It was around his second or third week in the apartment when Soul had finally woken up and was cleared to go home.

"This guy?!" He said, shocked by the sight of Gopher in their apartment.

"He's a lot like Crona, you know. He _can_ be kind."

"There's two bedrooms and three of us," Soul said quickly changing the subject.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Gopher offered.

"You sure? I coul-" Maka began to say.

"No, I'm the visitor, I should let you guys use your rooms." Not only that, but he felt he didn't deserve a bedroom. He was finally learning kindness, but a question came with this: would he try to fix Kid?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, chapter 8 will be longer and start the climax... Anyways, please review, it makes me really happy to see that people spend their valuable time, even if it is a minute, to review my story and share their thoughts. See you guys in probably five days! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.**


	8. 8: The Idea

**Maka**

_I woke up, another day, another week. Just when I thought I had gotten over it, I looked at the calendar. Realizing today's date, I asked myself "Has it really been that long?"_

**Gopher**

Gopher woke up, as usual, on the couch under a few blankets. It wasn't as cozy as a bed, but it was still better than the cold, and often mysteriously wet ground of the abandoned chapel or the occasional patch of grass.

He sat up and looked at the clock. 8:23. Where was Maka? She usually up early, even on weekends.

_Maybe she is sleeping in… She did make sure none of us had any missions or anything planned for today…_ Gopher thought.

The door to her room was closed, so she must have still been sleeping, but Gopher went to check anyway.

"Makaaaa." He whispered as he the door creaked open. She was sitting up in her bed writing in something. A small journal… A diary.

"Oh! Sorry…"

"It's fine, come in," she said, seemingly disappointed. Was it cause Gopher now knew she had a diary? He walked in and sat in the chair.

"I was just wondering if you were awake…"

"Well, I'm awake." The room was awkwardly silent, until Soul walked in and broke it.

"Okay Maka, I'm ready to go." As Maka stood up, Gopher asked

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, it's nowhere specific."

"You're going somewhere specific, this is why you 'reminded' Soul to not make plans for today." Maka didn't respond. Gopher turned around and looked at Maka's calendar. _No_… _Six months… Has it really been that long?_ He was about to comment on it, but then he stopped. _What if they wonder why I know Kid? What if they find out? Will they hate me? _And once again, he resorted to lies.

"Whose Kid?"

"Just a friend."

"You haven't told him?"  
"Why would I tell him?" Maka said to Soul

"He's a friend who died six months ago." Soul said.

"Soul," Maka started.

"Don't you tell me he doesn't have to know, that he doesn't have to get involved. He should get to know everything, we can trust him can't we?"  
"Of course but, he doesn't have to-"  
"But that doesn't mean he can't know." What was this? An argument? Were they really discussing what he should and shouldn't know? The two were having such an abstract argument; Gopher had never seen one like this. He quickly interrupted.

"Now I know, so it's fine. Should I go with?" Maka looked Gopher in the eyes.

"Sure."

As they stood in front of a grave with no body in the tomb, there were mixed emotions. Mainly because of Patty… And at one point Black*Star. Most of them had brought flowers to put on the grave. What was this? Bringing flowers and gathering around a grave. Gopher had never heard of it.

They all went home, except for Maka, who stayed behind. Just as Gopher began walking away, he noticed she was staying. She stood at the empty grave; tears ran down her face quickly.

"Maka, i-if you don't mind my askin-" Gopher began.

"He committed suicide."  
"W-"

"He had amnesia and thought he was hurting us all." It was as if she were reading his mind now… Until this question:

"W-what if h-he's s-still ali-live?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see…" Lies. "You said he had amnesia, r-right? What if he felt uncomfortable and only ran away? The body wasn't found, right? Someone could, be, you know, taking care of Kid."

"Wait."  
"Do you think that could be it?"  
"No, not that."  
"Then what?"

"How did you know?"

"You told me."  
"No, not that… I never told you the body wasn't found. How did you know?"

"I-I j-just g-guessed."

"But how, and why would you make a guess like that?"

"I-I-I-I j-j-just learnedtomakeguesseslikethat." The lies, finally paining him, caused him to changed speed and shutter.

"No, you know something. He's alive isn't he?"

"N-N-NO!" He shouted. "I mean, I don't know anything, please stop this. I'm sorry about asking." Maka was silent for a few moments until:

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry I blamed you like that. You wouldn't do anything that cruel such as having Kid live and keeping him from us. You're good now, and I'm sure if you set something cruel like that up, you couldn't be good today." _Way to justify it Maka, I __am__ the bad guy, and I always will be._

"Yeah, that."

He had to prove to her that he was the good guy, but how?

Immediately after that scene, Gopher brought Maka home. She walked into her room and shut the door. _She must be taking a nap…_ Gopher sat on the couch thinking about what had previously happened. Would there be a way to save the corrupted Kid? Would he even try? He may have found friendship, but his loyalty was questionable. Would it be Maka or Noah? The living or the dead?

Gopher sat alone, contemplating the consequences of the two paths that lay ahead. One seemed full of fail, but the other full of solemn loneliness. Now that he had felt such a wonderful feeling as being cared for, he couldn't go back. But then again, he couldn't go back on what he used to believe in. Either way, he would lose so much.

Which path would be easier? Which would be more fulfilling? Are far had Kai gone? Gopher hadn't seen him in a month, nearly two. It had been so long. Was he even still alive? Did Noah know about Gopher's location? All these quickly generated questions were interrupted by a small _thump_ coming from Maka's room.

Gopher reluctantly stood up and walked to the door. With his hand on the handle, he wondered if he really should invade the room for the second time today. He heard a slight snore from the room.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice from behind. Gopher spun around.

"I-I, a, I, j-just, ther-, I mean, Maka, thump, room." Gopher said pointing to the door.

"And to think I believed you were some tough guy." Soul said walking away.

Gopher's hand was now shaking. Even though he was just caught, he still felt a need to go in the room. With his hand on the doorknob, he made the slightest turn and the door swung open.

A slim beam of sunlight danced about in the dark room. Gopher looked around for what the noise could have come from. He felt like he was doing something very wrong, but he looked on the desk on the ground, and, voila, beside the bed. A green, beat-down journal, Maka's diary, sat beside the bed. It seemed that it might have fallen from under her pillow.

Gopher picked it up, and opened to a random page. He read a small passage. It read:

_I woke up, another day, another week. Just when I thought I had gotten over it, I looked at the calendar. Realizing today's date, I asked myself "Has it really been that long?"_

He closed it. _Oh God, this really __is_ her thought. It was the most recent entry, it was from this morning.

The boy felt a want, a need, to read more. But it was wrong… But he had to… But, it was just too wrong…

Before he realized it, it was open to a random page, and began reading.

It, it was depressing, the saddest thing anyone could read. Tears began to flow to Gopher's chin.

"Wha-What _have_ I done?" He said sobbing, with no control over the volume of his voice, a grave mistake. Maka immediately woke up. Her eyes bolted to Gopher with the diary open, him crying.

"Gopher? What are you doing!" She shouted. Gopher burst out of the room, and a thought hit him, and he ran for the door.

"I'm sorry Maka! I've got to borrow your diary!" He shouted, still sobbing, meters from the door, bolting down the hallway of the apartment building.

* * *

**Hello there! Thanks so much for reading this far! Please review and tell me your honest thoughts. Please sit tight for the next chapter, cause that starts a huge scene. Thanks again for reading! I hope your enjoying the story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.**


	9. 9: Witnesses and Information

**Gopher**

The day had strangely changed from sunny to stormy in a matter of minutes. Gopher struggled with keeping the green book safe from the terror from above. He ran as fast as possible, forgetting that he could fly, because he knew Maka and possibly Soul, _and_ possibly more would be coming after him soon.

The boy approached the protective trees, covering him, and the book from the rain. Pages were falling out, and a few words were being smeared. Gopher occasionally looked down to the book to make sure it was still in good shape. With every drop, every second, and every minute, the book's condition was lowered.

The sound of running, not far behind. It could have been Maka, or simply the echo of his own, but he had no time to find out. If only this were to succeed, just this _one little_ thing, perhaps everything would be fixed. Perhaps he _could_ have a brother. Perhaps he _could_ be like. Perhaps people would finally appreciate him. All he had to do was fix everything, and maybe he would be accepted and feel no guilt.

But no matter how easy it sounded, there were always issues. All of them ran through his head at one point.

"_Why did you take my diary?" _Maka asked in one of the many situations Gopher imagined.

"_I knew it would fix everything."_

"_What do you mean by 'fix?" She asked, soon to find out the truth_.

That's where he would end that scene, or at least _try_. He may have been able to fly, but he was still only human, his mind would be consumed by greed or guilt, want and need, vengeance or justice.

"_I-I may have been the one who broke Kid," _He would imagine himself saying if the nightmare continued. The next part, he couldn't imagine. How would Maka react? That, he was certain of, just what she would say, he didn't know.

He imagined her killing him, ripping his body apart, piece-by-piece, with his blood flowing anywhere, because frankly, Maka didn't care. She would lose her trust in him. He tried to stop, the thought scared him. Weeks ago, he thought he couldn't manage without Noah, but now, he was certain he couldn't manage without Maka

What was this? An attraction? If it was, he strangely felt no guilt for wanting her, even though she longed for someone else.

His run continued, with echoes far behind, little did he know that the feet he ran from were the sounds of his own.

**Maka**

"And, I have just no idea what happened there, he just ran out the door, shouting 'I'm sorry Maka! I've got to borrow your diary!' He seemed normal up to then. What could have caused this?" Maka said, finishing the story she had just told to Nygus.

"I'm not sure, he obviously has a motive he feels _very_ strongly about. Especially if it went to the extent of him running away with something as personal as your diary."

"You know, it kinda reminds me of the night Kid died."  
"Oh really? Why?"  
"Well, both times, I wasn't around to see the true motive as to why the two simply ran off like that. And also, we haven't seen him since."  
"Well, it has only been around five hours." A short pause, "I know it may be a little late, but since we're already on the topic, about Kid's death, I noticed something strange in his note to you." Nygus laid the months-old note on to the table, and pointed to the seventh line. "What pill is he talking about?"

"What do you mean? You're the one who gave him the pill to restore his memories."  
"I never gave Kid any pills. Such medicine does not exist, nothing but himself or friends could bring his memories back."  
"Then, what _was_ that pill?"

"For now, all we can assume is that someone gave it to him. We recently got a report from a shy witness stating that on the night before Kid was found in the library, a boy was seen braking into the house. The man followed, despite the danger. When they had gotten to the DWMA, he stayed outside, and after a few minutes, saw the boy flying out of a window, and gas was seeping out of there. The boy then opened the window, and more gas came out. The man claims to have inhaled some and experienced short-term memory loss.

"With that kind of information, we now know someone wanted Kid to lose his memory, it was no slip, no hit, no nothing. All planned. We can simply assume that that boy was the one who gave him the pill, and what else can we assume? This: it killed him immediately and the boy took the body and left you the note. Sadly, this is all we have, so we can't just go accusing anyone." Nygus concluded.

"So, this was all set up? Someone purposefully _killed_ Kid? It wasn't suicide? That person also pained us by having to watch our friend as an amnesiac, and then commit _suicide?_ Who would be cruel enough to do such a thing?"  
"Only one person comes to mind."  
"Who?"  
"The cruelest man wandering the country:" Nygus looked Maka in the eyes. "Kai."

* * *

**Hiya! Next chapter somethings will be explained, but it may take awhile... Finals are next week and I have to study, AND there are two huge projects to work on. **

**Anyways, what do you guys think? Thanks for reading this far! It really means a lot to me! I was surprised my story is actually doing as good as it is. I honestly thought I was posting crap for awhile. Oh well, Please review, etc, etc. Please follow and favorite if you like it, and keep an eye out for this, cause the shocking ending is coming soon. I think... I dunno... I might end up squeezing more plot in, but oh well, just expect the ending in like a few chapters. (Keyword: few.)**


	10. 10: Forgetting My Reasoning (Part 1)

**Maka**

"The cruelest man wandering the country:" Nygus looked Maka in the eyes. "Kai." Maka looked at her in horror.

Kai, the name of the boy who went insane and started killing literally anyone and everyone in his way, or if he simply felt like it.

"He did it? _Kai?_"  
"We don't know for sure, but there are reports of him attacking people with the same type of gas used on Kid."  
"But I thought you said all the information you had."  
"There were a few details I left out."  
"Like what else?" Maka said, crossing her arms.  
"Kai's DNA can't be found anywhere, we mysteriously never found any traces of DNA where the should be some, so we don't even know what his DNA is like."  
"So how are we going to find out who did it?"  
"Well, you can find out if Kai did it, or at least try."  
"Me? How?"  
"Find Gopher, he may know."  
"Right." Maka then ran off, to the unknown, leaving Soul and the rest of her friends.

**Gopher**

At long last, the rain stopped, and so did Gopher. He opened up the diary, looking through the pages, luckily, most of the pages remained in tact, and the only ones with missing words were the ones falling out, turning into paper mush.

Gopher looked up to the cloudy sky, searching for the sun, but it was out of reach, he couldn't see it beyond the ominous, gray clouds. He began to fly this time, looking for Kai.

Hours in the sky passed, as he was running out of energy. The sun was soon setting, and Gopher was about to pass out.

"I can't give up… Not now…" He repeated, motivating himself in face of exhaustion. The dark, starless sky made him feel lonelier, and the cold weakened him. He did his best to stay awake, but he found himself dozing off.

He dropped down to the ground to set up a camp out of the little he had. His departure was an impulse, so he had absolutely no resources. Hungry and cold, he slept under the leaves of a short tree. He laid there alone, looking up at the sky through the green canopy.

The sun began to rise to yet another rainy day, so he continued on foot to keep the book safe. He knew he was near where Kai should be, all he hoped was that Kai was still there, and that Noah was out so Gopher wouldn't be caught.

He finally arrived, ever so slightly soaked and trailing water everywhere. He stood at the door of the abandoned church and ever so carefully creaked open the door. The room was dark, darker than the outside, and the faint light flooded the main room. The dim light slammed against every wall, and there stood Kai, in the center of the room.

**Maka**

She was running for quite awhile. In search of Gopher and answers, she refused to stop. It was mid-day and stormy, but she disregarded it all. If it lead to know what happened to Kid, she didn't care.

She wasted seconds, minutes, hours looking for Gopher, forgetting the fact that he could've been in another country by then.

But by some miracle, there he was, soaked and notably thinner. He stumbled along, almost as if he were drunk.

Maka rushed up to him. She quickly grabbed him, and despite her hopes and anger, she hugged him.

"Where have you been?" She forgot the diary, the information; all she wanted now was her friend's security.

"Gone," he answered, short of breath.

* * *

**WOW! I'm surprised you're all still here! Mainly because I was thinking of taking this down seven chapters ago, but, umm, uhhh... yeah...****  
**

**Sorry it's so short, I wanted to get something out and part two is getting pretty long... That and my brain hurts so much from finals. **

**That hug is a friendly one by the way, the main ship (You'll see shortly) is still Kid and Maka... ._.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter!**

(Hey Courage-Earthworm'8, I squeezed a hug in for you.)


	11. 11: Forgetting My Reasoning (Part 2)

**Gopher**

The boy was exhausted, not only was he starving, parched and tired, he had succeeded, but not every success comes with satisfaction.

No, quite often success brings exhaustion and disappointment. Grief and pain. Regret and melancholy. Why is this? Success isn't always the right thing, but even when it is, it can feel wrong, makes you wish you had chosen another path. A path, where you could just blissfully ignore every wrong.

But Gopher was set on the path where every right and wrong would affect him. Every last one, in a bad way. Sacrifice is a painful path, you know.

While walking back to Death City, Gopher wouldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Kai.

So many details, yet many slipped for reason unknown. Was it trauma? Fear? Guilt? Who knows?

A short version of this complex, yet awkward event included Gopher giving Kai Maka's diary and telling him to read it.

"Anything for my younger brother." Kai stated, with a faint smile.

Gopher became nauseated. The monster created by Noah- wait, no Gopher- still had a heart, and its only use was to care for his 'brother.'

Gopher began to leave, and Kai didn't question anything. And as Gopher began to leave, he noticed something on the ground. Some yellow ovals in a plastic bag. They were the extra pills.

He picked them up, and inspected them. They appeared to have not been touched in a long time. He placed them in his pocket and finally asked:

"Where's Noah?"

The boy was distraught when he learned that the man had been dead. Gopher left immediately, in pain from no longer just the lack of food and sleep, but now from the lack of his former master.

It makes no sense, really. The boy managed without him for months. But there's something about someone dying. It changes everything.

After being caught by Maka, he was brought back to the apartment. He lay there, on the couch, sleeping for several hours.

**Maka**

Week after week, she disobeyed order after order. She was frequently told to get answers, but she often lied about the answers. She didn't want to pressure Gopher like that.

It was obvious he was still exhausted after his expedition, it was quite evident that he hadn't sleep or eaten well during that.

But that was only a lie she told herself; she knew he was hiding something, and that something was the true reason behind as to why he wasn't speaking. And she knew if she told someone other than Soul, Gopher would be taken away.

She told the DWMA what they wanted to hear about Gopher's disappearance.

And she was able to handle everything. That is, of course, until the worst of the orders came.

It didn't matter whether Kai had killed Kid or not, he had still murdered many. She still had to capture him and bring him to Death City. And she knew what it meant; Gopher's 'brother' was going to be executed. The orders were drastic, but she had to follow this time.

She had to capture Kai by the end of the month,

**Gopher**

The exhaustion was painful, but the guilt was worse. It was on such a grand scale that it seemed like a whole new feeling.

He didn't talk, he didn't want to eat, and he didn't want to live with himself. How could such a drastic change happen? He used to be so cold, but then suddenly, all he could feel was compassion, be empathetic. What happened? How did it happen?

The simple answer: he was only human, nothing more.

The complex one: far too complex for explanation.

He tried to recover, and as he slowly did, he began to realize things around him.

The lack of trust everyone had in him.

The lack of obedience Maka gained.

And the new conflict in her life.

He was sensing new things, things he ignored before. Other people's feelings. He ignored them all, even his at times. But he now noticed them, and knew Maka had some form of guilt too.

And he had to figure out what it was.

**Maka**

Only a week and two days remained, and she was going to leave in the morning.

It was evening when she was packing up. No one knew where the target could've been, and she figured it could take an entire week.

She zipped up the bag and placed it on her bed. There was barely anything in it, only the minimum for a week. She walked out of her room and walked to Soul's and knocked on the closed door.

"Soul, have you packed yet?"  
"Yeah, I have."  
"Have you packed enough for a week?"  
"Yeah, yeah."

"Good." She walked away reluctantly, actually doubting if Soul had packed enough. It didn't matter, he would be fine.

She walked back to her room and sat down next to her bag. She looked over to her clock to find that the time was already 8:24pm. It was strange, she could've sworn it was only six; the sky was still so bright.

She gazed at the sky until there was a knock at the door.

"Maka, can I come in?" A wimpy voice asked.

"Sure."

**Gopher**

He walked in, and he was very nervous.

"What's your mission?"  
"What?"  
"Who are you after? Kai?"  
"What? No- I mean… How did you know?"  
"Why did you keep it from me?"  
"I knew you'd be against it. Now answer my question."  
"Why are you after him?"  
"Answer my question first."  
"Lucky guess." He mumbled. She shrugged her shoulders. It may have been true, with it being the only mission she would hide from him.

"He deserves it, he's killed lots of people. That and there's too much evidence against him."  
"Evidence about what?"  
"You wouldn't understand. You can't do anything. Unless he really isn't the culprit, and you know whom the real one is. But you wouldn't understand, you know nothing about this crime."

"'This crime'? Are you talking about what happened to Death the Kid?"  
"You may know the story, but you weren't there, you don't understand."

"I do understand."  
"No, you don't." Maka's voice became harsh.

"Kai didn't do it, I know for a fact."  
"Then who did it?" Her voice became so harsh, the words became knives. He wanted to lie, give someone else the blame. But who? He didn't know very many other people. Especially not someone capable of the crime. But it started to slip out.

"The person who di-did it." His voice became shaky. His eyes watered. "Was m…" He trailed off.

"Who?" Maka shouted at him.

"Me!" He shouted, pulling the bag of yellow pills out of his pocket. Tears flew down his face. He felt the worst guilt of all, but he felt happy somehow. Maka was stunned. She seemed to have a mixture of many emotions, but it was unclear which she felt the most.

"Impossible," she whispered as tears fell down from her eyes to the ground below her feet.

"I'm sorry, Maka."  
"Leave," She said, her voice still quiet.

"What?" Gopher asked, incapable of hearing Maka's soundless word.

"You idiot. How could you? If only you kept quiet, I wouldn't have ever known. But now I know… I can't forgive you." She paused, her eyes suddenly flying from the ground to his face. "Get out right now! I don't want to see your face ever again!" She shouted at him.

The word struck him. He's emotional pain being worse than any physical pain he had ever felt, he was paralyzed.

"You can't kill Kai now, kill me."  
"Get out."  
"You may not even have to kill me, he's alive." Gopher said, putting on a fake smile

"Get out." Maka repeated, monotone.

"In fact, Kid is-"

"I don't want to hear it! Get out now! I don't believe you! If Kid were alive he would've come back by now!"  
"But he wouldn't have, he-"

"What did I just say? I don't believe you! I don't want to listen to any of your crap! Get out NOW!"

Gopher looked into Maka's eyes. They were full of anger, no, hatred. He slowly walked towards the door, and began to run.

**Maka**

The moment he left, Soul walked in.

"I heard everything. So we finally found the cause? Doesn't that mean we have to…"  
"I can't. I can't kill him. I don't want to lose him too."  
"It sounds like we may only be losing him; didn't he say Kid's alive? Maybe Kid was just secretly held hostage, or"  
"Shut up. You can't actually believe what he said. He's a liar. He lied about Kid."

"Maka," He sat down next to her, trying to comfort her, but only failed.

"I don't care what you have to say. Now we have even more trouble. We have to get Kai, and now we have to kill Gopher."  
"Who said anything about killing him? Maybe he'll be forgiven, or maybe he'll only be held captive again."  
"Soul, what do you think? Everyone was so angry and disappointed about Kid's death. He was so important too. That can't be forgiven."

"But what if he _is _alive?"

Maka couldn't think of anything to say. After that statement, she stared down at the floor.

**Gopher**

Once again, he ran out of the apartment, and once again, he was in the forest. The only difference: He was flying the whole time. He had to get to Kid, they couldn't both go down.

And if one had to die it was going to be him.

He had decided that was what it was going to come to. He decided he was going to fix Kid, fix everything, his life, his appearance… Everything….

As he burst the church doors open, he found the boy on the ground with his face buried in his hands. He was filthy, it seemed he was distraught.

Gopher's face grew a smile.

"Kid… Death the Kid." Kid refused to look up. Gopher knew, Kid was upset over what he did.

"You have to go now. They're coming for you. You're hair is still blond, you're still dressed like how you were weeks ago. You need to either change and dye your hair, or leave now and do it later." Gopher rushed off the grab Kid's old clothes, just where he had hidden them. He brought them back and handed them to Kid.

But he just sat there.

"What are you waiting for? They're going to kill you!"  
"Let them kill me. I was terrible, I couldn't control myself."  
"It wasn't you then, it was just a hypnotize you, of course you couldn't control yourself, that's the point!"  
"But I should've been able to."

"You've got to live! Maka's been waiting, she thinks your dead! She's given up on you! You can't just sit there, she'll be happy to know you're alive!"  
"But when she finds out what I've done… I can't go! Let them take me and do what ever they wish."  
"But what if she finds out she killed you? What then?"  
"She would be ashamed of me." Gopher saw it was pointless. Was there really nothing he could do?

With a matter of minutes left, Gopher tried to think of something. He could run away, carrying Kid, but they could be caught easily, he would be slowed down, and Maka was still as fast as ever. There was no time to get the dye out of his hair, if they came meanwhile, who knows what the outcome would be?

Gopher was at a loss; there was nothing to do. The doors could open any second.

But he had to try something.

No matter how difficult it could be.

* * *

**Hey! The story is almost over! **

**Be ready for the end, cuz it's near!**

**Anyway, what you you think? I can't believe I'm finally ending this... I'm going to try to post the next chapter this week... If I finish writing it tonight, I'll post it tomorrow (I've been working on the next chapter for quite awhile actually... I have everything planned, all that's left is to type it...)**

**Well, please review, and if you haven't yet, please follow and favorite!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	12. 12: Final Regret

Once upon a time, there was a group of seven friends. They could rely on each other, no matter what. While I slaved away for my 'master' I was often told to watch them, for he wanted one of them.

Every time I saw them, I felt disgust, but that was a feeling I forced upon myself to mask my jealousy.

The day came when my 'master' decided the kidnapping was to happen, but it was a special one. We would use the boy in a very cruel way.

I was happy to see their pain. My only wish then was to be able to tell them that their friend was the one attacking them. I wanted to see them suffer.

* * *

**Maka**

As she dragged the unconscious, thin, blond boy back to her home, where she would soon be told to kill him herself, she felt an emptiness.

She burst open the door to find Kai, all alone. He seemed down, yet smug.

"Where's Gopher?" She stared at him intensely, she was almost certain he had run there.  
"Funny you ask…" Kai said, trailing off.

"I decided to face you," he said, beginning to conclude his story, "But he didn't want to die at your hands."

"So where is he?"  
"You don't get it, do you? He's dead."

"Maka, it's okay." Soul tried yet again to comfort her.

"No, it's not. He thought _I_ was going to be the one to kill him. He didn't want to die at my hands, so he…"

"Maka, it's not your fault. He probably felt too much guilt." She ignored the comment.

"He may be hiding in there for all you know, and you may not know it, didn't you say your soul perception isn't working?"

"Yeah, I guess." She continued on, wondering what really happened.

* * *

They all thought their friend was dead, but one girl wouldn't give up. She was foolish to believe he was still alive. Of course, technically, he was, but he was only under our control.

* * *

Maka was tired when she returned home. Despite doing very little that day, she was exhausted. She lay down on the couch, and closed her eyes.

_She stood in an empty classroom with Soul and Kai, who was tied up. "You can take his soul, you were the ones to get him." The words of Lord Death rang threw her head. As Soul transformed and flew into her hands, she readied for the swing. _

_She looked into Kai's eyes and felt a sense of familiarity, but it didn't matter she had to do it. Kai immediately turned his head to the left, and Maka could only see the right side of his head. She raised her armed, and swung._

_But mid-way through the swing Kai's hair changed from blond to black. A smile appeared on his face. "Maka, I hope you can forgi…"_ _His words drifted off with him._

* * *

One night, we went to get the girl too. We disguised her friend so she would never know. That night, she showed so many emotions, ones I had never felt before. Just when we were about to succeed, her friend snapped out of it. He tried to help, and he succeeded.

I began to notice her pain, and my new wish is that I had learned kindness to its full extent earlier. I began to pity her and her friend, and that's when I hated yellow. For being something so agonizing.

* * *

Maka, as always, fell off the couch from her nightmare. Time after time, it became more and more detailed, and time after time, she loathed it even more.

She picked herself up, and turned around to find Soul standing there.

"Maka, we were asked to do another assignment."  
"What is it?" She asked, not even trying to assume what it would be.

"Since we got Kai, we were asked to take his soul too."

Maka nearly collapsed, her nightmare was becoming real.

And it would be just as painful as she imagined.

* * *

Day after day, the monster I helped create became more and more disobedient. He ignored everything anyone had to say. Frustrated with his actions and making me look feeble for not being able to keep his behavior well, I ran off trying to prove my strength.

But then the best thing ever happened:

I was captured.

* * *

As she made her way through the hallways in the morning, she felt pain in everyway. She feared that Kid was alive. She feared Kid was Kai. She told herself it was impossible, that it was only a dream, one that was simply trying to keep some reasoning. One made to prevent her from becoming a monster in search for vengeance.

They were all wonderful excuses, but they were nothing more than that.

Lies.

* * *

As I continued on, I learned real kindness, and I felt real emotions for real people. Then the best came: guilt. Some may call it greed, but my guilt made me want nothing more than their friendship.

But I had ruined, I would never have deserved it. And yet, everyday, Maka greeted me with her smile. She gave me her friendship, no matter how little I deserved.

And I learned, I was the yellow.

And I decided I needed to fix everything, and luckily, I came across her diary, a book containing all of her memories starting from when she first came to the DWMA. It seemed she didn't keep a constant log, but it was constant enough.

It displayed all of her emotions about everyone.

It displayed her desire to see Kid again, because she believed in him. She believed he couldn't have died so easily.

And she was right.

* * *

Maka walked into the empty room with Soul, knowing what came next.

* * *

I really tried to fix everything. But it's seems I couldn't fix everything.

* * *

Maka held out her hand, waiting for Soul to transform. She continued to look down, refusing to look at Kai.

* * *

But during my journey I learned one thing.

* * *

As the scythe flew into her hands, she glanced at Kai, he seemed sad to see the day of his demise, but she felt no pity.

* * *

That change can happen. No matter who you are, it can happen

* * *

The tied up boy showed no protest. He sat there, patiently waiting for the end.

* * *

But I still have regret.

* * *

Maka raised her arms, starting to swing.

* * *

And Maka,

* * *

The boy looked up to her and smiled.

* * *

"I hope you can forgive me."

* * *

As the bodiless soul floated up, a silver skull brooch fell down.

* * *

But you should know, my only regret.

* * *

Maka fell to the ground; there was no mistaking it. It was Kid's broach.

* * *

That I couldn't fix things in time for us all to be happy, together.

* * *

** What did you think? Enjoyed the story? Just kidding, it's not over yet.**

**Please review!**

**I hope you all noticed, the break points show break between Maka's third person point of view and Gopher's story. Oh, and that the 'story' in first person point of view was Gopher's story.**

**Fear not, it's not over yet. There's still like two chapters left. So no, this is not the end.**


	13. 13: Three Brief Words

**Maka**

The moment the silver broach hit the ground, Maka's eyes landed right on it.

"What the…" She said as she bent down to pick it up. "This is… Kid's… Why would…" Her eyes slowly moved from the broach to the wall.

"_He's alive."_

Gopher's words rang through Maka's head

"_You can't kill Kai…"_

"_Kid is…"_

Maka fell to the ground, landing on her knees.

"No." Maka whispered. Soul transformed to his human form and looked at Maka.

"No what? We completed the mission, everything's fine now."

"No."

"Why not?"

"The broach, this is Kid's"

"There are so many reasons as to why Kai would have Kid's broach. First of all, Kid is dead, so Kid can't be Kai." Soul tried to reason with her, but they both knew it was a lie.

"But don't you see? Gopher told me Kid was alive, and he tried to tell us to not do the mission because Kid is," she sobbed, looking back at the broach. "Was…"

"And now is when you're going to believe him?" Maka's eyes retreated to the ground.

"I should've listened to him earlier. I acted too hastily again. Why do I keep doing it?" Soul sat down next to her and hugged her.

"We all make mistakes like this, it's uncool, but we all still use haste in too many things. It can't be helped, it's human nature." His words were calm, but they couldn't calm Maka. The deep meaning made on the spot was wasted, Maka continued to fuss.

"It's all my fault… It's all my fault, again."

"It was never your fault, not the first time and not this time," Soul hugged her tighter. "So stop worrying, okay? It's not cool." Maka pushed him away.

"I should've seen it…"

"But you couldn't have."

"I deserve to die."

"No, you don't"

"But," Soul ignored that Maka was about to try to give reason for her own death.

"Let's just go home, okay?... There's no need to tell everyone else today."

Soul stood up and pulled Maka up with him. He slowly directed Maka out of the room, and they headed for home.

The two walked through the crowded streets, though despite the large gathering of people, they felt like the only two on the pathways. They both believed Death City had one less resident, one less respectable person. They were both the only ones who knew, and that separated them from the rest.

Maka refused to look up; she simply continued to look down to her shabby shoes, with tears falling upon the tops as Soul guided her home.

Maka and Soul were both felling the same empty sorrow; only Maka had more of it, for she still had feelings for Kid.

The two were walking in sync up until they were spotted by Black*Star.

"Hey Tsubaki! Isn't that Soul and Maka over there?" He shouted across the streets.

"Yeah," Tsubaki replied, in her typical soft voice. The two rushed over to the disheartened partners.

"What's wrong, you fail your simple execution mission?" Black*Star taunted.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki scolded.

"No, we succeeded." Soul stated in a monotone voice.

"Then what's wrong? That Kai guy turned out to be a good guy?" Black*Star stated, jokingly, unaware of what really happened.

"You have no idea," Soul said, sighing. Black*Star looked to Tsubaki in confusion.

"We'll explain tomorrow… or maybe the day after."

Tsubaki and Black*Star stood there, confused as Soul and Maka walked away.

While Soul closed the apartment door behind him, Maka dragged herself to the couch. She sat there slumped, face in her hands. Soul walked over to the girl, and sat next to her.

"It's not your fault, how could you have known it was Kid?" Soul's statement was followed by silence. After a few minutes of that quite, Soul tried again. "I'm sorry."

Maka was shocked by his sudden apology for whatever it was she couldn't think of. She looked at Soul, waiting for a response to her reaction.

"I'm sorry about how months ago, I forced you to give up on Kid. I shouldn't have. But I just did it because I was jealous. It was obvious you liked him, especially when you couldn't let go after weeks and weeks and…"  
"Soul…"

"And to think he was still alive. Doesn't that mean that at that restaurant, we were fighting him? Funny, huh? Two of our friends, they were our enemies at that point."

"And now they're both…"  
"Maka, it's fine. It was never your fault and never will be." He smiled at her. "So keep smiling, okay?"

A fake smile grew on Maka's face. "Okay," she stated.

"Great, because it would be uncool if you kept freaking out over something that wasn't your fault."

Maka stood up and began to walk towards her room. "I'm going to need some time alone."

"Okay," Soul said, unaware of what came next.

The moment the door closed, tears continued to rush down her face. She walked to the window, and opened it.

She sat on the windowsill, and began to lean towards the outside.

Just before she fell, something pulled her back.

She fell back inside, only to find no one there. As she sat there on the ground, wondering what pulled her back in, she thought back to the soul they had not disposed of. She realized what it meant.

But little did she know, back in the room, a small slip had fallen out of the brooch, with three brief words composed on it:

"He's still alive."

* * *

**Hello people of the internet! Sorry, I've always wanted to do that.**

**Thank you sooooo much for reading this far! I'm actually consider adding one more chapter (As in, after the next one, so this story would have 15 chapters.)**

**Thanks again for reading, and please review! I always love seeing the reviews, it's fun to see what other people think.**

**Anyways, if you haven't yet, please follow, and if you like this story, please favorite.**

**I'm really surprised I've been able to get this far! Thank you for all your support!**


	14. AN, to be replace by ch 14

**Hello peoples! You may have noticed that this is an author's note. You also may have noticed I haven't been on much. And I may not be for awhile.**

**So awhile back, I was going on a family reunion. Near the end of the week, my dad accused me of being on the computer the whole time (I live my computer on overnight... I don't turn it off often because it takes forever to start up) so when I got home, I only used my computer to you know, check my email.**

**But then my dad got back from a short four day business trip, and confiscated my computer for who-knows-how-long along with my iPad.**

**basically, I'm saying I don't have a computer, and no computer means no typing, which means no new chapters. ( I just got my iPad back so I'm this from it)**

**but until I get my computer back, would anyone like to do me a favor? I don't know if any of you have noticed, but my summary isn't very good... I was wondering if anyone would like to pm me a new one or suggestions. Which ever one I do use, full credit will be given to the author of that summary or suggestions in the first and fourteenth chapter.**

**please stay with me in my absence! Thank you!**


End file.
